I live to die for you
by Lexiiss
Summary: SasuHina, The wind picked up its speed as the rain accelerated to the ground. The young Uchiha carried the sleeping body to a nearby tree. It was large enough to at least block away the cold rain. Read Story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SasuHina!

My second SasuHina fanfict. Sasuke's 17 and Hinata's 17.

I live to die for you, Rated M, SasuHina

Chapter 1, Mission

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do own this story hopefully.

The wind picked up its speed as the rain accelerated to the ground. The young Uchiha carried the sleeping body to a nearby tree. It was large enough to at least block away the cold rain. He took off the top to his samurai kimono and wraps it around Hinata's upper body, leaving him shirtless and propped her against the tree. He didn't care about getting sick for the sake of Hinata.

Well, he may as well use his jutsu. "Wood style, Wood house no jutsu!" his hands going into a series of hand seals as the tree where Hinata was formed into small wood like house. He picked the heiress and went into the temporary house.

Laying her on the bed and covering her, he used the wood on the mat and lighted a fire to keep warm. He thought about what happened earlier that evening. While defeating the Rouge Ninja Angu who goes by the Dark Ninja.

_Flash Back Start:_

_Sasuke __laughed__ like a maniac._

_"What the hell's so __funny?__" His dark f__eatures growing gloomier. He is__ the Ninja wanted in three of the five __countries__ including __Konoha.__ He__dissevered__ more respect than this. __It was their mission to find __and assassinate the rouge ninja. It seemed that he choose to commit homicide against several woman carrying a child with the bl__ood limit of the __Tashou clan__ The __Tashou clan __possesses the ability of __that to see the future.__ There has been a way to control the length of the visions and how frequent the__y come.__ But the Ke__ikke__ genkai__ only appears in the main branch of the cl__an._

_Hinata waited for Sasuke to give the signal __if he would need her witch he already told her that he wouldn'__t, not for this__ Besides it was him who __led__ the__ mis__sion. Sasuke__'__s part was to defeat and kill__ the ninja and it was Hinata__'__s part to help in any medical areas and__ recovering information on__ him using her byakugan._

_"The sight of you dying in cold blood." __He smirked as the Dark__ Nin rushed to him in an impatient manner. Sasuke __drew his Katana just in time for it to cling with the older man's. __The Dark Nin panted heavily as sweat dripped over his body. __"Tired already?"__ He flashed his signature grin._

_"AAAHHHH!" He screamed as he __swung__ his sword blindly just as disappeared __and reappeared behind him in less than a blind of the eye.__ "You really are Sasuke of the Uchiha clan." He smirked._

_"The one and only."__ His Mangekyou__ sharingan activated._

_"It's funny because I've heard that the one who survived the massacre was the weakest of them all." He busted into laughter wai__ting for his reaction__. The Uchiha laughed like some maniac__ for the second time_

_"What's funny this time?" He frowned __seeing that his tease didn't work the way that Sasuke'__s had__ on him._

_"That's __right__ I __'__was__'__ the weakest__ of them all. But now I have no fear__ and all the power __I ever could have imagined and t__he only woman __that __I could've possibly loved__" He looked at where Hinata was him getting a light blush from the girl._

_"Ah I see."__ He t__hought of his youth and__ how Sasuke resembled him__. "__You're just __like me." He said just as Sasuke__ swung__chopping__ his head off__ with blood spilling over his face.__The __body fell__ knees first. __He flicked the blood off his sword and shielded it back in its case._

_"Not exactly." He walked back over to Hinata. They __stood__ there in an awkward silence for __at least 10 minutes._

_"Here, Sasuke-kun." She reached in her backpack and pulled out a piece of white damp cloth. She whipped the iron substance from his face. "Was it really __necessary? K__ill__ing__ him like that?" She stared into his now deactivated eyes__ searching for his answer._

_"Yeah. He wasn't much of a __real __challenge." His eyes focused on hers also._

_"We both know that your last __'__real __challenge__'__ was your brother__, Itachi." She __said mocking him recalling__ when Sasuke fought and killed Itachi nearly killed __his__ self __in the process._

_"No, he wasn't my most __resent __'real__ c__hallenge__'__." He used the cloth to wipe the blood from his hands._

_"Th-then who?" She stuttered._

_"You."__ He smirked, caressing a pale cheek._

_She gasped as her eyes shook.__ It made sense__. All the times trained with her; preparing her for the future. Teaching her to see and predict her opponents fighting style. To stop__ think and act in situations of__ survival. To always counter instead of attacking __in situations__ when the opponent tries to play__ mind games and test your knowledge __and the basics of taijutsu, g__enjutsu and ninjutsu__. She was Sasukes biggest challenge yet._

_"__Coming?" He looked over his shoulder to Hinata._

_She blushed. "Yes." He smirked when she failed to realize when he started to walk off. She was obviously in a daze. Sh__e caught up with him._

_'Looks like it's going to rain'. He thought. "Konoha's about 1 day and a half away if we stop only twice." He said._

_She leaned on his shoulder__. She was clearl__y tired. Maybe from last __night's__ nonstop running to find this "Dark Nin". __He picked her up bridal-style and __ran __as far as he could until the weather got too bad._

_End Flash Back:_

"Sasuke-k-kun… yes." She mumbled in her sleep.

Sasuke looked at the peaceful figure wondering what she was dreaming about. He could invade her dream if he wanted to. But didn't.

A/N: Did you like it?

Yes?

No?

Review! REVIEW!!!


	2. Visitor

A/N: I live to die for you, SasuHina, Rated M. 

Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto or its characters but I own this story.

Yay Five reviews: Suzume-Kage, STEVEO 352, NanamiYatsumaki, SasukeUchiha911 and blakraven615. If it wasn't for you, I would be convinced that this story was completely useless. And about that yaoi Naruto Sasuke thing I think I'm going through some sort of stage. A real SasuHina-fan like me wouldn't like that kind of fanfict and I would never write about it, that's just nasty.

Chapter 2, Visitor I'll make this one longer at least 1,500 words.

* * *

_"Sasuke-k-kun… yes?" She mumbled in her sleep._

_Sasuke looked at the peaceful__ figu__r__e__ wondering what she was dreaming about. He could invade her dream if he wanted to. But didn't.

* * *

_

The sun beamed through creeks of the makeshift house. Sasuke's eyes shot open once the light hit his face. He stood up and stretched both arms and cracked his neck a couple of times. It was only four in the morning and he was ready without any other stopping at all due to their long rest. "Hinata." He said in his deep voice tapping her shoulder. "Time to go back to Konoha." She gently stirred and woke from her sleep.

"Hmm… Sasuke-kun." She looked up at his onyx eyes blushing at how close he was. He smirked at her innocent ways. "G-good morning." The Hyuuga heir politely said.

"Good morning yourself." He took her hand pulling her out of the bed the covers falling from her form.

"S-Sasuke-kun, did you sleep on the hard ground." Worried was clearly on her face.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He simply asked.

"You could've slept with." She blurted out.

"Yeah, and I could've held you_ 'like this'_." Sasuke whispered huskily as he wrapped his arms possessively around Hinata. Griping her backside and resting his head in the pit of her neck.

She at first didn't realize that her words had a double meaning. She deeply blushed at the thought of them. "I-I-I di-d-didn't mean i-i-it l-like th-th-that." She stuttered out. She felt Sasuke smirk against her neck.

"Let's get back to Konoha today." He pulled her out of the wooden house just before it form back into the large tree leaving just the burnt out fire place. "Come on, Konoha's not that far." He and Hinata ate what was left in their backpacks and right before they left Sasuke said "Can I have my shirt back now." She blushed when she realized that Sasuke was standing in front of her shirtless.

* * *

Stunade waited patiently for the quest to arrive. Shizune standing at the end of the desk with Ton-Ton snuggled in her arms and Sakura standing on the other end. It was a pretty boring day. Especially for Stunade. Ever since she became Hokage it was paperwork this and paper work that but today was the worst. She had been pushing the work to aside and enjoying her Sake' and gambling. If only she had listened to the black haired women she wouldn't be in this predicament. But instead she waited until the last minute. 

"Stunade-sama, I really can't believe you! First you tried running off to the casino and then you pretend like your paperwork and now you try to put all the work on Sakura-chan. What if an outsider had seen all that mess that you created? They would think badly of you, and of this village!" Finished Shizune with quite the attitude. Stunade really seemed to not pay any mind to Shizune. "Stunade-sama!" She yelled pretty loudly.

"Don't worry Shizune-san." Sakura reassured. "I don't really mind doing paper work. And besides, I offered to help. So there's no big deal, right." She smiled to the black haired assistant.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. No big deal." She smiled back.

They heard a loud knock.

"Enter!" The Hokage yelled.

* * *

Sasuke threw his sword at the Masked Ninja and he dodged it. Hinata ran up from behind him and aimed her gentle fist for shoulder blade. His arms fell limp. "Damn, Bitch." 

"Hah!" Hinata kicked him in the back over his head sending him over to Sasuke who punched him in his jaw to the ground with his mask shattering into pieces.

Just as the ninja was struggling to get up Sasuke crushed his foot to his face. Wanting him to die but not before he told him why he attacked. "Hinata, does it really matter if he told us or not. Why not just let me kill him." Sasuke said more as a command than a question.

The unmasked ninja was startled by Sasuke's words. Why not question him and allow him to live longer. A true emotionless Ninja. "W-wait-" He coughed out being cut off by Sasuke's foot crushing his face.

"Who the hell gave you permission to talk?" He dug his foot in his face watching with pleasure. He used his hands to move Sasuke's foot. "Squirm." He smirked.

Hinata looked with concern on her face. "Sasuke-kun, I think we should at least here him out." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, okay. Only because you said so." He took two steps back. "So."

He wanted to thank the beautiful lavender eyed woman for giving him more time to live. "My master sent me." He cleared his through.

"Who's your master?" Asked Hinata.

"He doesn't allow people to speak of his name, but he's the leader of Akatsuki." Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. "I'm sure you know what I speak of. He wanted me to test your strength since you've killed Itachi, even though he knew I wouldn't stand a chance." He looked up. Not a single cloud in the sky. "Please don't kill me. I was just following orders."

"Sorry, we can't believe that."

"Hold up Sasuke. Let me see his mind." Even though he was earlier rude to her she wasn't cold hearted.

He nodded

"Okay." She grabbed the Ninja by the shoulder looking him firmly in the eye Byakugan activated.

In his mind she knew he was telling the truth. No darkness no signs of his mind being controlled or anything.

"Okay," Her eyes back to normal. "he's telling the truth."

"So what? I've been itching for a kill." The man shivered.

"You shouldn't t-talk l-like that." She looked down.

"Hey. Don't think about it that way. I won't, okay?"

"KAI!" The Ninja's face cracked lighted up.

"Shit." Sasuke took hold of Hinata and in a heartbeat were plenty of feet away before he exploded. "Hinata." She looked at the bareness that the clay-bomb on his face left. That could've been her if Sasuke hadn't decided to save her. Sasuke looked closely and saw a note in the middle. Deciding to go get he jumped down and walked towards it. He read it carefully.

_Uchiha_

_Kumoga_

_48 days

* * *

_

Why did they want him to go to the cloud village? Two months from now.

I know that I said 1,500 words but it's close enough. I literally have no idea where this story is going. So it might be discontinued if I really can't think of anything. Someone inspire me.


End file.
